Connara
Connara is the non-binary ship between Connor and Kara from the Detroit: Become Human fandom. Canon Detroit: Become Human is a game based on choices. The following canon are one line of choices being made. ON THE RUN Connor and Hank take on a new case - finding the deviant whom attacked a man the previous night. The investigation will take place at whichever location Kara used to spend the night. Route 1 (Stayed in Abandoned House): Their investigation takes them to an abandoned house. Connor enters the building and questions Ralph, a fellow android, on the deviant's (Kara's) whereabouts. Ralph will either give Kara up, leading to the chase or remain quiet, leading Connor to investigate the house. Upon finding Kara under the staircase, Ralph will jump Connor, giving the two time to escape. If Connor wastes too much time looking around, Kara will remain undiscovered and make it to the street. Route 2 (Stayed in Motel): Their investigation takes them to a motel. Connor will question the attendant, showing him a picture of Kara that he recognizes. Connor can either follow Hank up the stairs to the motel room, which has been abandoned - Kara and Alice remain undiscovered, making it to the street filled with cops, or remain downstairs and discover the exit route Kara and Alice used to escape. Route 3 (Stayed in Abandoned Car): Their investigation takes them to the supermarket across the street from the house and abandoned car. Kara and Alice remain undiscovered, making it to the street filled with cops. If Kara was undiscovered, she can be spotted by a police officer, forcing Kara (along with Alice) to run while Connor gives chase. He spots the girls hoping a fence, reaching them just as Kara jumps over. He and Kara make eye contact through the fence. A police officer runs up and aims his gun at Kara; however, Connor holds a hand up and orders the cop not to shoot. Connor watches through the fence as Kara and Alice run across a busy freeway. He attempts to climb the fence but Hank stops him, believing the girls will get killed crossing. Connor tries again but is ordered by Hank to stay, as he believes Connor too will get killed. Route 1 (Give Up): Connor obeys Hank and the girls make it across. Connor and Kara again make eye contact from their far distance. Route 2 (Go): Connor jumps the fence and pursues the girls, eventually catching Kara. The two struggle for a moment before Kara gets away and the two are separated by traffic. If Kara dies on the highway, Connor looks on distraught. CROSSROADS Connor can spot Kara on the second floor of Jericho looking for Markus/North. NIGHT OF THE SOUL If Connor chased Kara, Markus died at some point in the game, and Connor became deviant, Connor can walk up to Kara and apologize for putting their lives in danger and wishes them happiness. Fanon On AO3, it is the fifth most written ship for Connor and the second most written ship for Kara. It is the eleventh most written ship in the Detroit: Become Human tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :Kara/Connor on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * Connor and Kara are both androids. * While playing the game, Bryan Dechart (Connor) has made several remarks about Connor protecting Kara from Todd if he was there. * The song "Run With Me" in the game's soundtrack is a combination of Connor and Kara's themes. * Connor and Kara share three different biocomponents; #9782f, #1995r, and #7511p. * Bryan Dechart considers the eye locking at the fence to be a moment of deviancy for Connor. Navigation